


Doctor Who: Christmas special 2044 (My very first fanfic)

by I_have_too_much_fandoms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Future, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_too_much_fandoms/pseuds/I_have_too_much_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor go Christmas shopping but it doesn't turn out the way they planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas shopping

*Phone rings*   
‘Speaking with the Doctor.’ He listened to the person on the other side. ‘I’ll tell her.’ ‘Tell who?’ Clara smiled wearing a red sweater with a white reindeer on it.   
‘Well that uhm… remind me to do some Christmas shopping.’ The Doctor leant unhandy on the control panel.   
‘You have to do Christmas shopping? As in presents? For who?’ Clara looked surprised. ‘Clara, Clara all those questions! Do you never get tired? I don’t ask you why you’re wearing that sweater.’ His Scottish accent was very clear. ‘It’s for Christmas!’, she answered, ‘So where are we going? Harrots?’ ‘Pick a number between 2043 and 2045.’ He pushed some buttons. ‘You’re not giving me a lot of options. Why?’ ‘Because that’s when we are going.’ The Doctor pulled a handle and was preparing the T.A.R.D.I.S.

*TARDIS sound* A blue box suddenly appeared on Brompton Road. Clara walked out the TARDIS. She looked around.   
‘The people are wearing garbage but in a good way.’ A little disappointment wasn’t able to hide itself. ‘What did you expect? Something had to be done to save the planet.’ A woman with a dress made out of chocolate wrappers passed by. ‘What are you wearing? We can’t have people using new fabrics for clothes!’ The red-haired woman took the Doctor by the hand towards a small shop. Clara sniggered and followed.   
‘Harry we have a code blue situation!’, she yelled. A man with black hair, a pair of glasses and a big nose stumbled from behind the cash register. ‘Oh dear Christmas bells! Marissa go get the some newspapers and the twisted bottles!’ Then he turned to the Doctor. ‘As for you sir, what is you size?’ ‘Well I’m not sure that...’ The man took a measuring tape and started. Clara was looking to all those beautiful accessories made out of the most silly things. While doing that she called, ‘Doctor are you alright?’   
Marissa had come back and froze, as did Harry. Both dropped everything. ‘Y-you are a doctor?’, she stuttered and had this anxious look on her face. The Doctor had seen it and reacted fast. ‘No no I’m not a doctor! She likes to call me that. Hello my name is John Smith and that is Clara Oswald.’ The couple relaxed a little. ‘Well my name is Harry and this is my wife Marissa. I’m sorry for that reaction. We suffer a little of iatrophobia.’ ‘That means afraid of…’, the Doctor started. ‘I know what it means D-John’, Clara irritated replied.   
‘You two aren’t from around here. That’s very obvious. Nobody dresses that way any more.’ Clara and the Doctor exchanged looks. ‘How long do we have to wait until my clothes are ready?’, the Doctor asked. ‘Oh the 4D-printer will be ready in 5 minutes. Now we have to take care of this lady.’ Melissa lead Clara towards a changing room. Harry was talking with the Doctor. ‘What do you think? It’s actual very comfortable.’ The Doctor looked up and was speechless. Her dress didn't look like trash but as a master piece, all the little details were perfect. He could only stare ‘Well? You look funny enough.’ She giggled. ‘Yes yes you look beautiful and I feel silly. Thank you Marissa and Harry but we have to go. Good day!’ ‘Thank you for the beautiful dress again and merry Christmas.’ ‘Merry Christmas!’ Clara left delighted.


	2. Hot coco and pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter

‘I found out that the most people are afraid of a doctor here. There are a lot of rumours about people that go to hospitals and don’t come back. That’s what happened to Harry’s brother.’ A growling sound interrupted his story. ‘Sorry I didn’t have time to eat this morning and I’m getting hungry.’ The Doctor lifted up one eyebrow.   
‘Clara we have all the time in the world to eat! Let’s go somewhere.’ She took him by the arm and walk into a coffee bar. ‘What shall it be?’, an eager waitress asked. ‘For me a hot coco and some pancakes.’ Clara kicked against the Doctor’s knee. ‘Aw-wel, for me the same.’ ‘Order coming right up.’ The waitress turned around and went to the next table. 

‘It began a year ago when they found a cure for cancer,’ he continued. ‘That’s great.’ ‘It might sound that good but also the more people got cancer and other diseases. Healers, that’s what people call normal doctors, help with normal diseases and do their job.’ ‘That’s horrible. We have to help these people.’ All of a sudden without a warning, the waitress fell on the ground. ‘She needs help!’ someone screamed. ‘We need a healer!’ ‘Doctor we have to help her!,’ Clara shouted worried.   
‘No! No doctor neither a hospital!’, the girl said. ‘What’s your name sweety? You’re going to be fine. I promise.’ Clara was listening to her breathing and heartbeat. ‘Alice,’ She panted for breath. ‘Clara were too late. She has the sleeping sickness.’ ‘No we can’t just let her die!’ Desperately Clara tried to save Alice.   
After a few minutes she gave up, tears in her eyes. The whole bar was going back to it’s normal state and people sat back down.   
‘Let’s go Clara. We need to find something to stop this. I have seen this before.’   
She stood up, dried her tears and walked through the door. The Doctor took a hair from the woman and did a medical scan. ‘So this is what you have been up to.’   
On the street it was snowing. In half an hour the whole street and all the houses were covered in a white blanket of snow. The Doctor saw Clara sitting on a bench next to the T.A.R.D.I.S. ‘I didn’t have a key and you have seen this before?,’ she said. The Doctor didn’t know what to do he had never seen Clara like this not even when she had lost Danny. ‘Come on Clara we have a lot to do. And yes I have or something like this.’ He opened the blue box and went inside. 

Inside he started taking warmer clothes. He took a scarf and winded around his neck.  
‘Gelth’, the Doctor said. ‘Gelth?,’ Clara repeated, ‘what’s that?’   
‘An enemy from my past. Though the Gelth originally had biological bodies, they were eventually reduced to a gaseous form during the Time War, after their bodies were destroyed during the conflict. The Gelth could take control of human corpses, though only with difficulty. While inhabiting the corpses, the Gelth could control and move the dead humans as walking zombies, leaking glowing blue gas that streamed through the mouth. While controlling a human, they tended to continue unfinished business. The Gelth would eventually be forced out of the corpse over time or if there was a lot of gas in the air around them.’   
‘Wauw that’s a history lesson. But how do we destroy them?’  
‘With fire. And because it’s Christmas we’ll find enough wood to clear the hospitals.’  
‘Doctor how are we going to do that? We can’t possibly be at 50 places at the same time!’ ‘Time hasn’t much rules for us, does it miss Oswald. First we have to make a few phone calls.’ Clara was a little confused but she immediately took het phone and asked: ‘What’s the first number?’


	3. Chapter 3

*After hours of calling.*

‘Yes, thank you. Merry Christmas.’ Clara pushed in the red button of her phone. ‘That was the last one. I hope this doesn’t come to my phone bill.’   
‘Don’t be silly. How can your phone company charge you for calling in an other time dimension? Now we just have to see we’re on time for the visiting hours.’  
*T.A.R.D.I.S lands before London Bridge Hospital*

‘Clara we have to pretend we know nothing and bring presents.’ ‘I know Doctor you’ve told me 7 times in the last 2 minutes,’ she whispered, ‘here we turn right.’   
‘Hello Madame! We’re here to play Santa and the elf,’ The Doctor said. The woman behind the front desk didn’t really responded until a doctor came by. ‘What’s this?,’ he asked suspicious. ‘Hello good sir! We are here to play Santa and an elf. My assistant and I will bring presents to the patients.’ Before he could continue he got interrupted by a nurse. ‘Doctor Davids you’re needed at the special section.’ ‘Yes yes Anna. Continue your work.’ The nurse noticed the Doctor and Clara. ‘Good you’re here. I was already expecting you. Come along.’ Quickly she marched trough the hallway. Doctor Davids stumbled towards the lift.   
The three others went into small office. ‘I think we can speak safely here,’ Anna said, ‘I got the call earlier this day. On each floor are four people waiting for Santa to come along. The Gelth takes place on the fifth floor. We start from the third floor and work our way up and down. The only problem is that there is no backup plan if something goes wrong.’ ‘How long do we have to cover all of the hospital?’ ’78 minutes and not a second longer.’ ‘How many patients are there?’ ‘1085 including the staff the have it.’ The Doctor was calculating how much time they had to spend with a patient. ‘We have 2.78 seconds for a person.’ ‘You really are a clever boy aren’t you?,’ Anna said.  
‘Let’s go and bring some Christmas,’ Clara confident said. 

Clara and Anna went down to the first floor. The Doctor was going up.  
‘Hi little fellows! You have been very good this year and Santa brings you a present,’ Anna handed over one to a child that was originally brought in because his arm was broken. Clara gave a girl one. ‘How does it open?’, the children asked. ‘Santa is going to open it when he knows you have been patient.’ Clara thought about that this children were going to be saved and not become Gelth. ‘We have to hurry. This was 2.81 seconds,’ Anna recalled.  
The Doctor was already at the end of the fourth floor. He wasn’t as gentle as the girls. ‘Ho ho ho, Santa brings you a gift because that’s what he does.’ An old man replied, ‘That isn’t the meaning of Santa. In the good old days…’ ‘Yes yes but I don’t have time for this.’ The Doctor was already going into the next room.  
75 minutes later The Doctor, Clara, Anna and the other members stood before the operation doors on the fifth floor. ‘We did everything and have 4 minutes to help everyone inside before they open.’ ‘Good. Now we end this,’ The Doctor opened the door. What they saw was incredible.


	4. The Gelth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter but in the next their is somemore explaining on details

Dark and blue.  
The lights were all out but they all were able to see because of the blue lighting Gelth. Out of nowhere all the Doctor’s companions started screaming.  
The sound was horrifying. ‘Clara, Clara can you hear me? It’s me the Doctor.’ The Doctor took her head between his hands and forced het to look at him. ‘Let go of me! Please not a doctor! Heeeeeeellppp!’ ‘Hello again Doctor. You have changed. It has been a while.’ A man who was possessed by the Gelth was talking. ‘I would say you look good but then I would be lying,’ the Doctor answered. 

1.50 minutes left to go.

‘We won’t be stopped this time. We have chosen the hospitals for two reasons.’ ‘Let me guess, the people and the influence.’ The man waited awhile before answering. ‘You’ve got that right. But now we can take a steady body and control it.’ 

1.37 minutes. 

The Doctor was counting down. ‘Why am I not screaming like the others?,’ he wondered. ‘Isn’t it obvious? You’re not human Doctor. We can’t control your mind.’ 

10 seconds to go. 

‘Ah and why did you chose this year, Christmas?’ 

8 seconds.

‘We also like Christmas Doctor. The gifts, the lights so this year we wanted to give our species a special gift. The gift of having a real home. Don’t you want that too Doctor?’ For a moment the Doctor was lost, he didn’t count for 0.5 second. ‘No I don’t. Especially by taking it from an other race.’ 

1 second.

‘We see right through you Doctor. You’ve traded that other face but you have the same look in your eyes.’ ‘Your hasn’t change since the last…’ On that moment all the gift boxes opened and the flames started burning up the Gelth. Panic was everywhere. The patients who weren’t Gelth yet ran out of their room. The Gelth who possessed people vanished in the flames or tried to escape. Because the only human staff was on the fifth floor, nobody pushed the fire alarm. ‘Looks like Santa didn’t thought you have been good this year. Merry Christmas,’ the Doctor said with a confident smile. ‘We will be back!,’ the Gelth said before vanishing into the flames.  
After 2 minutes the Doctor pushed the fire alarm at the same time the fire-installation started. The fire was put out and everyone was back to normal. ‘Clara?’ Clara was sitting on the floor and had a headache.   
‘Did it work ?’ ‘Yes. But we still have one thing to do.’ He helped her up. ‘And what’s that?’ ‘Doing Christmas shopping. Honestly Clara, you had to remind me.’   
They looked at each other and started laughing. 

*Back home appeared the T.A.R.D.I.S*  
‘Thank you Doctor for this wonderful shopping day. Do you want to spent Christmas with me? Since Danny…’ ‘Oh dear Clara, I can’t and neither can you.’ ‘What do you me-’, she said. ‘Just put on something nice and be ready at 8.’   
Now Clara was very curious. But she only nodded. She picked out Danny’s favourite dress, the red one with a V-neck. When her make-up was done she waited.

At 7.59 the doorbell rang. ‘Sir Clara, I’ll escort you to the party.’ Strax was standing at the frond door. Clara could only smile. ‘Thank you and I'm still a lady.’ 'Don't be rediculus boy!' The two walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. where The Doctor, Madame Vastra and Jenny sat around a beautiful table full with food. There were mashed patatoes, a giant turkey and the most delicious desserts. Behind them there stood a huge Christmas tree with the weirdest ornaments but the lights were incredible. Underneath the tree were presents. Some Clara recognised from earlier. ‘Ah Clara join us. You look wonderful.’ She gave everyone a hug and sat down next to The Doctor.   
‘Before we start eating Miss Clara has to open a present.’ Clara was overwhelmed. She hadn’t bought any gifts that the Doctor didn’t knew about, but he did. ‘It’s the big one with the red bow,’ Jenny said cheerful. Clara stood up and kneeled down. After some struggling with the box she opened it. ‘Hello miss Pink.’ That voice she recognised everywhere. ‘Danny,’she whispered. ‘Are you real?’ Clara touched his chest and felt a heartbeat. ‘It’s really you!’ With tears in het eyes she hugged en kissed him. ‘Uhm uhm, the food is getting cold,’ Strax said. ‘ Sorry yes,’ the couple apologised.  
*Later*  
‘Goodbye Madame Vastra and Jenny! Good luck Strax!’ Above Danny and Clara’s head appeared a mistletoe. ‘A mistletoe, I think we have to kiss or something,’ Danny said with a smile. ‘I wouldn’t want to have it another way,’ Clara answered, ‘you go inside. I just want a moment to thank the Doctor.’ He understood and gave her a little loving kiss. ‘You don’t have to thank me Clara,’ the Doctor said. ‘Yes I do. You gave me everything I wanted. It was a real Christmas miracle. But I wonder how.’ ‘The how doesn’t matter. We’ll keep it on a Christmas miracle.’ ‘I’ll never forget you but I don’t want to waist any time with Danny. I’ve lost him once and never again.’ ‘I understand. This means goodbye then?’ ‘Not goodbye, just not seeing each other everyday. Remember that you are always welcome.’ ‘Thank you. And now go to Danny!’ Clara hugged the Doctor and whispered; ‘A hug isn’t always to hide your face.’ Then they let go and Clara ran in Danny’s arms.   
‘Run you clever girl and remember,’ the Doctor said.


	5. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little explaining from me to the readers.  
> If you have more questions, just comment with the question  
> and I'll write it in here too ;)

Who called the Doctor?  
This was Danny. He got back because, he had sent the boy instead of going to Clara. When Danny was back in the land of the living, he was in at the graveyard (gravestone). First he had gone home to see Clara. But then he called the Doctor after realising she wasn’t there. The Doctor knew on that moment that when he told Clara she wouldn’t come anymore. That’s the reason why he and Danny waited till Christmas. This way Clara and the Doctor could say goodbye without feeling bad.

Who did Clara and the Doctor call?  
They called space friends from the Doctor all over the universe. Not by accident that Clara called all the people she knew and the hospitals.  
The friends all did the same as the Doctor and Clara.  
In all hospitals the Gelth had vanished. Still a few people died or have never fully recovered. 

Why did all the companions start screaming?  
The Gelth had improved. They found a way to control the unused parts of the brains.  
In the mean while, the companions got a lot of information, pictures etc. from the unused parts. Because we can’t handle this the reaction is screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> In an other collection I'll put some drawings to give you an image of the charakters, dress, etc. ;)


End file.
